ABC Love
by Kurokocchin
Summary: 27 drables Haruhibari cortos de amor en todo los sentidos


ABC de amor..

Hola soy Hana y este es mi primer fic aquí (aplausos)

Grimm: quien va a aplaudir

Tuuuu o (^v^) o

Grimm: muerete

Como sea my primer fic aquí y sera del la segunda serie que me gusta mucho la primera es bleach *-*

El abecedario del amor HaruxHibari amo a Hibari 3* y Haru es genial xD

No nos propietaaria de Reborn! Bueno fuera T.T pero me conseguire a Hibari(6) y a Dino 3

****************

Amor: no comprendia bien esa palabra solo era cuestion de aceptar que se habia enamorado y de una herbivoro eso le dio a un mas coraje pero asi era el amor le pego y con la persona menos esperada.

Boda: El diaquetanto espero vestida de blanco no creia que se hiba a casar y menos con aquel temible hombre pero en relidad se amaban y eso le hacia feliz

Compromiso: al decir ella acepto al decirlo el hizo un comprimiso de cuidarla asta que la muerte lo separase y era uno que hiba a cumplir

Dulces: a el no le gustan los dulces pero le facina el sabor dulce de los labios de harucada vez que llega de alguna misiony lodice "Bienvenido a casa" y le da un pequeño beso en los labios

Entrenamiento: siempre le a gustado verlo cuando entrena ya que le gusta ver lo fuerte que es su esposo a el le gusta que ella este ahí por que despues del entrenamiento el entrea de otr forma

Fiesta: nunca soporto a las multitudes menos ese dia si era su boda pero por que tenia que ir tanta jodida gente pero ay ver su sonrisa pudo decir que por ella q aguantaba todo

Gemir: a el le encantaba oirla gemir su nombre debajo de el pidiendole mas sabiendo que eso era musica para sus oidos

Humor: el que ella siempre se cargaba era simple y demasiado tonto para el pero eso era ´parte de lo que le facinaba de ella

Inteligencia: se podia decir que ambos eranbastante listos y a ambos les encantaba leer en las tardes un buen libro sies que hibri no teniaganas de otra cos

Jugete:la primera vez que vio en ella una pelota de un niño en el parque supo que queria formar una familia con el

Kiwi: una fruta que le encanta a haru e hibari siempre se la da de manera particular que ace ue se sonroje

Lagrima: el penso que se habia equivocado cuando le pidio matrimonio y vio sus ojos acuosos estaba dispuestoa irse cuando ella lo abrzo y le dijo si acepto eran lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad.

Matrimonio: au año habia pasado yaeran marido y mujer se veia muypoco por las ocupciones del guardian de la lluvia pero cuando se veian eran encuentros inolvidables

Niños: ella queria uno el lo sabia pero se preguntaba si estaba praparado cuando le dio la noticia de que esperabaun bebe el simplemente sonrio era un desafio mas no?

Otoño: la estacion favorita de Hibari le encantaba ver las hojas caer y ahora mas con su esposa a lado y su vientre abultado de 6 meses

Parto: por fin llego el dia ella daria luz no estab preparado estaba nerviosos Sawada no permitio a nadie de los otros guardianes pasar podriahaber una revolucion en la mansion vongolo por que un padre nerviosos una madre dando a luz y los gritos que oia lo ponia realmente nervioso y se desquitaria con cualquiera eso lo sabia muybn el 10 asi que no permin tio que nadie pasara ni su adorada esposa Kyoko ya pasaria despues de que se calmase la fiera

Risas: cuando oye ue ella reia se tranquilizo ya estaba apunto del Golpear a Tsunayoshi cuando oye que ella reia asi que sin ver a donde se dirigio a su cuarto al entrar la vio se veia hermosa y con dos criaturas en manos un niño y una niña y cuando ella le pidio abrzar a sus hijos no se nego eran tan pequeños y fragiles pro eran hermosos iguales a la madre la niña habia sacado los ojos de el y el niño los de la madre aunque tenia el toque sadico de Hibari

Sonaja: regalosy mas regalos por parte de los vongola y los aliados Dino su maestro les abia regalado una sonaña amarilla bañada en oro para los bebes Kyoya simplemente dijo que la aceptaria si peleaba con el Dino no tuvo mas opcion que acceder y Haru simplemente le agradecio

Tonfas: sus fieles compañeras desde que las conocio siempre habian estado con el pero ahora ese lugar era solo para Haru y su familia

Unico: se podria decir que eran un amtrimonio unico con dos hijos y ambos se amaba y respetaban eso era lo que importaba

Velas: del pastel de cumpleaños del primer año Miyu y Kyoya se veian tan felices con los demas hijos de la familia vongola el Pequeño Giotta Hijo de Sawada y Kyoko las gemelas de Gokudera Hana y Mara ambas de cabellos plateadoy ojos negros identicas a sus padres el pequeños Yamamoto tenia la misma maniaque su papa por el baseball los dos hijos del Mukuro y Chrome ambos de casi4 años consus cabellos azulados y la unica diferencia es que tenian los ojos ideticos al padre pero al reves si era una multitud de las ue odiaba Kyoya pero lo soportaba por ella y sus hijos

Wather: ir a la playa siempre con ellos cuado Sawada le daba permiso era algo ue le encantaba hacer mas en subella nimamori donde haru con su traje de baño se veia aun mas hermosa

Xaxofon: el intrumento que toaba su hija el jazz siempre le agrado y ahora que la oia tocar decia que realmetnte era afortunado

Yoga: ejercicio queusabapara relajarse dos hijos una esposa es bastante para el pero asi es feliz

Zafiro: la piedra que le dio el diaque se casarony ue ella conserva muy bien

****

Y asi termino medio raros mis drables xD

Merezco un rev *D*

Grimm: no no te lo mereces estupida ¬¬

Usurai kitty T.T


End file.
